Just For Tonight
by KissMeImOnlyPlastic
Summary: He'd been the one to comfort Akihiko when his feelings for Takahiro became too much. Will Akihiko be willing to return the favour when Hiroshi loses Nowaki for good?


Just For Tonight

"What-" Hiroshi's voice stammered into the phone receiver, hearing the dejected tone on the end of the other line. Nowaki withdrew a sigh, remaining quiet on the phone, waiting for the explosion from the older man. For the other to demand him back, anything to make him feel like he belonged with him, but Hiroshi remained silent. "I'm staying in America," Nowaki repeated finally, in an almost embarrassed tone. There was no doubt he felt bad about leaving Hiroshi alone, but it was better that way.

"You deserve better," Nowaki whispered into the phone and Hiroshi tensed, his eyes dulling and his gaze falling on the ground, his hands shaking and without care he dropped the phone, stumbling for the bathroom, ashamed of the tears on his features and gruffly splashing water in his features, drying his cheeks with a bathroom towel.

_You idiot…I don't want anyone but you with me…._

Hiroshi gazed aside, wrapping his arms around himself and walking out into the living room, staring at the phone which hung from its cord. Nowaki would still be on the other line, waiting for the male to calm down. Reaching for the phone, Hiroshi gasped as his hand was swiped aside, staring up at the light haired male who'd entered his room, swinging the keys infront of Hiroshi's eyes. "You need to be more careful with this," He chuckled, leaning down and scooping the phone up and without care, hanging it up.

"Idiot!" Hiroshi cried out, uncaring of whether it was Akihiko or Nowaki. They were both the same. Neither of them ever thought about someone other than themselves. "If you left the phone like that, you obviously didn't want to speak with him," Akihiko drawled boredly, leaning against the table and pocketing his reading glasses from where they'd been propped atop his nose, "And if someone like that is just going to leave you, they don't deserve you," He added as an undertone, glancing up with a charming smile, only to widen his eyes and narrowly avoid a book which was thrown in his direction.

Quickly catching the next book, Akihiko laughed a little, "You love books so much-And yet you willingly toss them around like this?" He smiled, stacking the book aside. "You were listening-" "You are adorable when you're angry," Akihiko countered in a casual manner, watching as Hiroshi's expression changed from one of complete anger, to embarrassment and frustration. "Don't say such things so casually!" Hiroshi protested, the brunette tossing another book in Akihiko's direction half-heartedly.

Akihiko snatched it out of the air, smirking lightly as he spotted the title. "You'll buy me out one day," Akihiko pointed out, lacing his fingers together and propping his chin atop them, a smile at his lips. "You really do buy each of my books-I'm glad…" He whispered, his eyes lingering on the embarrassed male, "After all, you were the one who made me want to write," He spoke, satisfied at the blush deepening on Hiroshi's cheeks before he approached the male, one large hand propping itself beneath his chin and direction his tear-filled gaze to meet his own eyes.

"Hiro…" He whispered, his fingers brushing aside the gentle tears, pressing the other against the wall and pinning him there with his body. "A-Akihiko!" Hiroshi protested, jerking his chin from the others grasp and pressing a hand to Akihiko's chest to attempt to push the taller male off him, gasping as the wrist was seized and pinned above his head. "Don't struggle," Akihiko whispered gently, pressing his lips to Hiroshi's and watching as the dark-eyed male slowly relaxed, his eyelids falling closed and his lips pressing willingly back against Akihiko's own.

"Just for tonight-Let me comfort you," Akihiko whispered, bringing his arms around Hiroshi and drawing the male toward the couch, resting the male across it, his arms wrapped around him tightly and bringing him close, stroking his fingers through the soft brown hair in a soothing manner. Hiroshi sighed softly, burying his face into Akihiko's neck, breathing in the others scent. Relaxing, he pressed near, slowly falling into a gentle slumber, barely conscious at the feel of Akihiko's lips on his forehead.

-----

"Hiro-San!"

Cracking open an eye, Hiroshi grumbled under his breath. What on earth was the time? Wait-Hadn't Akihiko-And Nowaki was in America by now- Struggling with these thoughts, he stumbled off the couch, pushing the covers onto the floor, slipping to the door and drawing it open, feeling a pair of strong arms encircle him, pulled into a soft, but firm embrace, his body leaning into it, comforted by the others presence.

"Aren't you supposed to be-" "Please-I want to be selfish, Hiro-San…Even if…Even if you could do so much better than me-Let me try to be better for you?" Nowaki whispered, staring into Hiroshi's eyes, the other's cheeks darkening visibly. "I-Idiot," He stammered weakly, his eyes casting themselves aside, "There was a man there-Just before the plane left, he told me that maybe I should stay-That maybe I was good enough for you," Nowaki whispered, "He must have been a ghost-But seeing him, I knew I couldn't leave you," He spoke softly, covering Hiroshi's lips with his own.

Drawing back finally, Nowaki allowed the other free, inspecting the mess of books with a short laugh. "What a mess-You must have been really annoyed-I'm sorry, Hiro-San. I'll clean it," Nowaki smiled pleasantly, allowing Hiroshi to take a seat on the couch, his fingers kneading into the sheets, discovering a small note.

'Good Luck, Akihiko.'

Smiling briefly, Hiroshi placed it into his pocket. There was no ghost, he knew that for sure. Even after all these years, Akihiko was the one person he could always count on to make things right. Smiling, he allowed his eyes to glance over at Nowaki, the male looking taken aback at the expression, before his own softened. "Hiro-San?" He spoke up, Hiroshi inclining his head in a thoughtful manner, "Hm?" He hummed in response, "I love you," Nowaki smiled, Hiroshi colouring slightly.

"Baka-Get back to work!"

"H-Hai~!"


End file.
